Joy Pierce
Joy Pierce is a 17-year-old Gryffindor. Her roleplayer is LivvyLove17. Biography Joy Mariah Pierce was born on May 11, 1996 to Rachel and Finn Pierce in a small town in Ohio named Lima. Rachel was only 22 when she had Joy, and Finn was just 24. Just a few weeks after Joy's birth, when she was only 6 weeks old, Finn sadly died from a drug overdose. Rachel was devastated, but claimed that his death made Rachel and Joy stronger. Still upset, Rachel moved to London to raise Joy, where Rachel thought it would be better for both of them. Rachel had always lived music, and she often auditioned for off-Broadway plays. One day when Joy was just 4, Rachel got the lead role in an off-Broadway play. She traveled around London, leaving Joy with a nanny. Rachel soon earned other big roles in plays. As Joy grew older, she wanted more attention from her mother, so Joy's nanny enrolled in dance and voice lessons. Joy thought that since she was following in her mother's footsteps, that Rachel would be proud of her. Joy out shined all of the other children in the lessons and she was dubbed a star by all of her teachers. Joy would always brag about her talents to the other kids, and she would get jealous if anyone was better than her. One day when she was 8, she showed her first sign of having magical abilities. It terrified her nanny, who soon quit. Rachel became mad at Joy, who thought that Joy had done something bad to scare the nanny off. Joy told her mother about her abilities, and Rachel knew that Joy had magic in her blood because Rachel's mother had been a witch and her father a muggle, but Rachel hadn't gotten magical abilities. Rachel was overjoyed that Joy had a chance to do something that she had never gotten to do, magic. When Joy was 11, she received her Hogwarts letter. Both Joy and Rachel were thrilled that she had the chance to travel to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts, Joy was a show off and the head of all of her classes. People often teased Joy, which upset her. In her third year, Joy joined the Hogwarts Frog Choir, and she was the star of it. She showed off in the choir, too and many people despised Joy for it. Joy could care less, though and throughout her years in the choir she made some friends. Joy is happy where she is and when she finishes Hogwarts she has plans to become a singer for both Muggles and in the Wizarding World. Personality Joy is a very loud and outspoken person, and she often tends to show off. Many people dislike Joy for this, but Joy could care less. She is extremely talented, and wants the world to know. Joy is very brave, and she often speaks before thinking. She is very competitive, and was disappointed when she wasn't chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She is described as being diva-ish in many ways. She can be very sassy and sarcastic at times. Wand Joy's wand is 12 inches long, dogwood, and has a unicorn tail hair core. It is very flexible and bouncy. Appearance Joy is often described as being very beautiful, with long dark brown hair that fades to blonde at the bottom. She has chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin. She has a large smile and dimples. She is very short, only being 5'1. Alliances *Louis Wayne *Emma Cromley *Gina Sterling *Thomas Perry Enemies *None yet! Abilities/Traits *Joy is an excellent singer. *Joy can dance very well. *Joy is in the Frog Choir. *Joy is described as being a diva. *Joy is very pretty. *Joy is very loud and outspoken. *Joy can be sassy. *Joy is very sarcastic. *Joy is very brave. *Joy is a musician. Gallery Joy2.jpg Joy3.jpg Joy4.jpg Joy5.jpg Joy6.jpg Joy7.jpg Joy8.jpg Joy9.jpg Joy11.jpg Joy12.jpg Joy13.jpg Joy14.jpg Joy15.jpg Joy16.jpg Joy17.jpg Joy18.jpg Joy19.jpg Joy20.jpg Joy21.jpg Lea_michele_smile_laugh.gif tumblr_lzrilgSGQ11r7i94k.gif tumblr_m3d6s6pXWd1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m3d6slIOBM1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m3d7bn0pyg1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m3d74qpoI81r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m3d77oTyzy1r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m3di2vRz991r7ifqv.gif tumblr_m6la7nyeik1r2bqr5o1_500.gif tumblr_n1kg2wA1wJ1sl8634o1_500.gif Category:Female Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Seventeen Category:Muggleborn Category:Student Category:Gryffindor Category:American Category:Musician Category:Straight O Student